Two Minutes
by EternalVeritie
Summary: Two minutes was all it took to shatter her heart, her world... It's NOT a happy story. Don't say I didn't warn you. It's not written with specific characters in mind. Feel free to imagine whoever you wish.


**A/N: This is NOT a happy story. Please be warned.**

Two minutes. Two little minutes was all it took to end months of a beautiful relationship. Two little minutes was all it took to shatter her heart, and her world. She swore she was fine. At that point it hadn't yet hit her. She didn't quite realize that she would wake up the next day, lonely, unloved, not his. She was fine. She knew she needed to be strong. She wouldn't break. Not over this. She hugged him. He apologized. Blank words that meant nothing. Nothing meant anything.

She went on with her day, a ghost, a mere shade. Remaining stoic wasn't her strong suit, but she tried. Everyone saw her not quite happy. No one saw the misery, the agony behind the thin veil. She scarcely remembered to smile. What he thought was best, she'd always go along with. She hadn't trusted herself for a long time. She trusted he wouldn't hurt her. Seems as if she couldn't trust her hopes either. Still, she held out one more ray of hope. He truly hadn't meant to. She needed to believe that he hadn't wanted her to feel this way, that somewhere, he still cared for her. If that was a lie, she'd never recover.

And then it truly began. The pain, the hurt washed over her, slicing open old wounds, adding salt, fire. The peace of the numbness faded, and she felt it all. Heartbreak in all its overbearing glory. There were many degrees of sadness, she knew. And only twice before had she felt what she felt just then. She just shut down, and her body refused to cooperate. The hardest part would be getting up in the morning. Not just waking up, but actually physically trying to convince her body to react, to move, to function.

She cried that night. She cried herself to sleep as she'd done before. Usually it wasn't over something like this. Just life getting in the way. He'd been there, sometimes, when she'd let him see. He'd seen her cry. He might continue to see her cry. But he would never see her because of him.

She saw him the next day. She'd somehow managed to get up, to be something less than the zombie her mind was. She saw him. He was smiling, laughing even, surrounded by friends, something she couldn't seem to find, to hold on to. He didn't look at her. She tried to ignore him, but she couldn't help the sneaking glances she shot in his direction. She hoped that just once, he'd look her way. She was so shocked. He was alright. He seemed perfectly alright, and even she, who'd convinced herself she could read him, felt that the emotions were real. He was fine, not hurt in the slightest by the suddenness of their break up. She questioned everything. He'd said he loved her. That certainly couldn't change that quickly could it? No matter how angry he'd been, he couldn't just stop feeling what he'd felt for months could he?

Giving up that line of thought for something that didn't make her on the verge of bursting into tears, she let herself get lost in the busyness of the day. She hoped that something would change. She sat right behind him in class, and he never turned around. Instead, he texted her. Dry words. She didn't know what to do anymore.

He asked if she was okay. Okay couldn't be farther from what she felt. She went through the day feeling a very conflicting mix of emotions. She wanted to cry, but that would make her weak. She wanted to scream, but she refused to be that kind of girl. She wanted to snap at him, but she felt so guilty. She wanted to hit him, but that, she'd never been able to do. She wanted to be angry, but there wasn't a point. She wanted to be happy. She wanted to be friends. She wanted to be as at ease as he was. But she was still too low to do that. She wanted to hate him. But she couldn't. She loved him. Still. She loved him, and it hurt that, for all he'd said he loved her too, he was gone, and all it had taken was two minutes.

 **A/N: This A/N is going to pretty long... So literary-wise, this is an independent story. On a personal level, it is a sequel to Her Eyes. Yeah, depressing right? Her Eyes was written for someone who thought my eyes were beautiful. I'd randomly catch him looking at me, and we'd once been laying side by side just staring at each other. That story was for him. So is this one, whether he ever sees it or not. I'm guessing you guys could figure out why. I really just needed to get this out there. It's not really a fanfic, but it was something I needed to write. I kind of pulled a Taylor Swift, but instead of songs, I wrote a story. I'm really sorry if I wasted anyone's time. Please understand that this one at least, was more for me than an audience. Still, it is a piece of writing, so I will willingly acknowledge any reviews or comments. Review make me so happy, and I really could use that right about now. I'll take critiques, but please, please no flames. Not now. Please. Thanks for reading if you did... Here's to a happier story next time...**


End file.
